destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
UCC Zovendar
Archive Zovendar (WillyShattner's Lore) Outlaying of the Land Zovend'dar named after a great elf, whos importance has been lost to the torrents of time has been flourishing, but also war ravages the hearts and souls of all races, as it has always been. The dwarves in their great halls crafted out of mountains mine precouis metals and forge some ofthe most fine-made armors the land has ever seen, the high elves confident and ethonocentric live in the highlands to the north, the humans numorous corrupt and pure lay around and about the lands both a blessing and a curse, the orcs now are scattered into tribes move to humans cities for work or survive in the wilds, the woodelves descendants of the greater elves now dwell in the deep forests that are left, the drow lay deep in the earth in their cities battling eachother in the name of choas for the demon gredreadthor, and now stirrings in the east, unheard of montrosities coming from the earth, is but the tip of the iceberg, and as you travel throughout this land be wary and look for the clues that will determine the fate of a whole contineint and history! Origins of the High Elves As told by Zar GaltethionIn a time unknown to the lesser elves, when true elves we abundantacross the lands, all was well and no war was present. In a village aperson, but a boy in elven years was throwing rocks across the pond.Wondering and pondering on the day's teachings, that one shall notdwell from nature, but should live with it, he wondered what bad thingcould happen if one should leave nature and wrought one's own home? Buthe could not fathom how one can do so. He saw a glint across the pondand went towards it, it was raining and saw a cave so he went under it,no rain pierced the heavy granite outcropping, it was a refuge from thecold, but yet so alien to him. This material, this rock was a place tosleep, a place to hide.. a place from nature that one can buildhimself. Galaven realized his life would never be the same, he knewthat what he had found was forbidden to even look at. He took a coursehome walking into the ancient forest that he had grown accustomed to.The trees were alive, moving and aching as the wind passed through.Years would come and Galaven gathered supporters, all young and willingto follow him with his experiment. But he could could not go on with itwithout the eldar leave, and that would be after the ceremony of thecoming of age. When Galaven found the time he would use thehammer he kept in his shed,he used it to chip away at rocks studyingtheir nature and form. He knew he could create tools meant to createthe form of the makers desire's but he could not risk drawing attentionfrom the eldar. Upon the day Galaven and his followers were of age,they prepared provisions and tools for a great journey. For many yearsthe fellowship of 21 elves walked the plains looking for the rightlocation remote, and with the right resources to create what theydesired. At a time unknown the band of followers came to the foot hillsof a great mountain, and they knew this was the place to find the rightlocation to start. They went through the snowy passes cold and rigidbut never did their spirits fail under the dread before them, theyachieved their goal when they came near the pinnacle of the mountainand set about to create homes of stone. Galaven and hisfollowers worked har for a year cutting and shaping rocks, pacing themso they they can make walls, and eventually homes. When the deed wasdone they looked at their creation, the great boon of satisfaction fellover them and they new this was the first time something of this naturehas ever been seen on the face of this land.Sometime after Galaven wentto hunt for some game, he did not know that a host of a hundred elventrackers would swipe through the village and slay all that afternoon.When he returned from his unsuccessful trip Galaven saw his brethrenslain and was enraged and grief stricken. He swore an oath to revengehis fallen friends, and so he took his great blade, Melkor and planedto lay waste to the small host. He created a great Pitt with sharpteeth to impale his foes, he cast and illusion about it so none wouldnotice their fall to death until it was too late. He sat at a nearbypass waiting to spring his trap upon his unsuspecting foes. When theycame hey diverted their attention and led them to the pit he thenconcealed himself under some snow and saw as his elven brethren fell totheir deaths. He then cast an eternal flame over them so none wouldescape ,ever. He made a great tower so that all would notice his deedshould any come near. Years after shame took and he created a tomb deepin the recces in the mountain dedicated towards his great dread andshame.. he worked for years on end and some say he continues tofrantically build the tomb ever expanding, for an unforeseen force. Zar Galethion saw a light at the end of a dark tunnel he approachedit and then fell back on the platform almost falling into the Pittbellow he got up and heard voices in his head. He had no idea what justhappened to him but in a heartbeat a saw the times of old displayed inimages and few words. He started to run from this place for he new itto be cursed. While the other lesser elves may have thought differenthe would rather live in a dump than this place for he knew nothing goodcame from the spirits of the past. WillyShattner Category:User Created Content